The Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton
by Spidey2
Summary: superman finds his long lost siblings....
1. Default Chapter

The Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton -- Part I By Stefen Gustav Hagglund Rated G Submitted July 2000  
  
___________  
  
Hello. My name is Stefen Hagglund. I am the author of this story, which is in two parts. The story you are about to read is about Superman finding his long lost siblings, and is set in the Lois & Clark Universe, where Lois gets her Ultrawoman powers back. I write these Superman stories because I am not only a fan of the Superman mythos, but also because I am a lot like him in more ways than one. Growing up, I was really a mild-mannered child, until my sister started to really annoy me. That is where this story comes in because, in the story, he not only has one sister to contend with, but two, and a brother I never got to have growing up. Enough about me, enjoy the story. Comments and suggestions are welcome, especially for part 2. Also, if any of you want to corroborate with me on it, let me know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Stefen G. Hagglund  
  
_____________  
  
As I was looking at the information on one of the crystals that my father sent to Earth with me, I found a portion of it that was blocked. This made me curious as to what it was and why it was blocked. I had the computer scan my right thumb to see if that would allow me access to the blocked information that was encoded into the crystal. The thumbprint seemed to do the trick because I was then allowed access to the information, but what I saw shocked and astounded me. The information indicated that I had an identical twin brother, and two sisters who were identical twins as well, who were sent to Earth as babies as well.  
  
After that, the information stopped there, as if someone interrupted the flow of data into the crystal. My brother's name was Cal-el, like mine, but I spell my name with a K and not a C. Lara it seems, was named after mother, and Zara was named after Lady Zara, of the house of Ra, who was a good friend of the family, as was her husband Ching. Before the flow of information was stopped, however, there was information on where and how to locate my long lost siblings. I put this information to use to try and find my family . . . wherever they were.  
  
When my brother came looking for me, he found me at work as a reporter for the Daily Planet, the newspaper I work for. That was when I turned around, to look at Lois, my wife and partner at work and at home.  
  
Ethan, my brother, was shocked when he saw me. I must admit, I was too when I saw him, for it was like looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection -- not just of yourself, but two of you. Lois fainted when she saw what was going on. Luckily though, I caught her before she fell to the floor and hit her head. Thirty seconds later, she woke up. That was when Ethan explained everything to us, and this is his story:  
  
"When I landed on Earth, I was adopted by Gus and Connie Hagglund, who were trying to have another child, but couldn't. They were great parents to have growing up, and they accepted me for who and what I am. Plus they believe I was sent to them by God. In actuality, I was sent to them by our birth parents, Jor-El and Lara on Krypton because they knew that the Hagglunds had the same beliefs they did. That being that they cherished life, believed in the same supreme being, and that they would die to protect those they love, and help others see God through their actions, the way they live and by the words they say, and how they say them. I grew up in a town called Olympia, the state capital in the state of Washington. And what a great town to grow up in! People hustling about every which way, and there are plenty of people to make friends with.  
  
"Olympia is not a small town anymore. It is trying to become a metropolitan city like Seattle, or New York, or even like Metropolis in some ways. In the end, I basically lead the same life as you, but there is one difference between us. I actually built a Fortress of Solitude with the green crystal father sent with us."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I threw the crystal -- and I was in the arctic at the time because of my traveling the world, helping others in secret. I threw it as hard and as far I could. When it landed, it landed on a big chunk of ice. Then the crystal fell into the ice, forming the fortress, which looked Kryptonian in shape and design, but it would do."  
  
Two days later, Ethan, Lois, and I set out to find our sisters, and since Lois' Ultrawoman powers started to come back on their own a few months ago, she could now fly like Ethan and I. When Ethan saw that Lois was flying like us, he put two and two together, but was still surprised a little to see that she was flying like us. As we were flying, we decided to land in St. Louis, Missouri, to stop and eat, before we flew the rest of the way to Miami, Florida for a few days rest before we started looking for our sisters again.  
  
We finally found them in a cornfield in Topeka, Kansas, where we should've looked in the first place. When we found them, they saw the three of us floating in the air. They immediately recognized Lois and I, but they didn't know who Ethan was when they saw him. They thought that he was my double from a parallel universe, but Ethan told them otherwise when they approached us.  
  
Two months later, Ethan, Lois, and the girls all designed new costumes for themselves. After several different design flukes, they finally got their designs right on the costumes. Lois' costume was similar to mine, except that she had red thong-type underwear on the outside of the costume, but was conservative looking in style. Lara's costume, however, was yellow and blue, with a blue cape, boots, thong bikini-type underwear, which was conservative looking in style, and a blue 'S' shield on the front of the costume and a yellow one on the back of the cape. Zara's costume looked more like Lois' old Ultrawoman costume than my red and blue Superman costume because it kept the old color scheme, blue and pink. The costume had a pink cape, boots, 'S' shield on the front of the costume, and a yellow one on the back of the cape, and the same type of underwear as on Lois' and Lara's costume, but pink in color. Ethan's costume, however, was similar to mine, except that the two main colors were reversed. Instead of the main color being blue, it was red, with a blue cape, briefs, boots, and 'S' shield on the front of the costume, and the yellow one on the back of the cape, and the yellow belt above the briefs stayed the same. Along with our costumes, Lara had Luthor Technologies design and build communicator watches with our names and 'S' shields on them, so we wouldn't be confused as to which watch belongs to whom. But, because Ethan and Lara both had blue 'S' shields, she used her yellow one instead on her watch, so she wasn't confused as to which watch belonged to her, and which belonged to Ethan.  
  
Two days later, we all flew back to Metropolis to help my brother and sister find a job at the Daily Planet, the newspaper where Lois and I work as reporters. It was decided then that journalism and saving people would be the family business from now on.  
  
So, then we needed to get the three of them jobs, and that was the easy part. The hard part was telling Perry White, our boss, who they were without revealing who Lois and I really were. Perry gave Lara a position as his secretary -- which he always wanted -- and Lara said that that was the best way she could think of to learn how to become a newspaper editor someday. We couldn't think of anyone more able and trustworthy to become her mentor in that area.  
  
As for Zara, she became the new photographer, and Jimmy Olsen, a friend of ours, became a reporter after Zara took over that area of his job, giving him a well deserved vacation from being at the Chief's beck and call. He fell in love with both girls, but dated Lara, since she was the older of the two. Plus, according to Lara, Zara loved being a photographer. It left her feeling free and single, which she liked.  
  
I am happy now, for I have everything I ever wanted: a brother, and not one sister, but two sisters, but what would make Lois and I both happy is if we had children. Then we would feel complete. Then we could teach them our secrets, and how to use those secrets and their powers carefully.  
  
End of Part One, Part Two coming soon. 


	2. chapter 2

The Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton - Part II By Stefen Gustav Hagglund GK23@ibelieve.com Rated PG Submitted July 2000  
  
__________  
  
Meanwhile, in Metropolis, in the Kent family home, Ethan and Lana Lang were preparing to get married the next month. Lois stayed home, helping Lana with the dress and the catering details, while Ethan went to go buy the tuxedos for him and his groomsmen, which were Clark, his brother as best man, Perry White, his boss at the Planet, Jonathan Kent, father of the groom, and Jimmy Olsen, a fellow reporter at the Daily Planet. The ring bearer was his young nephew, C.J., who was named after Clark, but the middle name was changed to Jerome and not Joseph, like his father's was. The flower girl, was Lana's five year old daughter, Lisa, from her first marriage to Pete Ross who had died five years ago. Mother and daughter had been lonely since. Lana's bridesmaids and Maid of Honor were Lois, Lara and Zara, sisters of the groom, and Martha Kent, the mother of the groom. It was July 6, 2000, and the wedding was due to take place in a month.  
  
A month later, the big day arrived for Lana and Ethan as they were about to become husband and wife. Everything was being decorated and finished in a hurry as they only had six hours until the wedding was to begin. Everything in the chapel of the catholic church where the wedding was to be held had been decorated beautifully, and Lana couldn't have been happier.  
  
Later that day, in another part of the city, Superman was busy taking care of some bank robbers as they were coming out of the bank with hostages in their arms to make sure they were not shot at. But, with one blow of his super breath, Superman knocked the guns out of their hands, and knocked the robbers to the ground while he rescued the hostages before they hit the ground with the armed men and woman. After that, Superman apprehended the criminals and flew them off to jail, and then rushed to the chapel as they were about to start the wedding.  
  
Other than that, the wedding went smoothly, without having anyone to rescue, which made things easier for Clark and Ethan, the twin Supermen.  
  
There were over 200 guests at the wedding, including the Mayor, Lana's parents, her friends, and the rest of the Kent family, and some of the Justice League of America, which included Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Kyle Rayner (the Green Lantern), and Wally West (the Flash). The JLA was there at Ethan's and Clark's request, to make sure everything went smoothly, and to make sure everyone was safe.  
  
Three months later, at the Fortress of Solitude in the barren icelands of Antarctica, Lois was looking for something when she found a sword and a scabbard that went with it. The sword itself was gold, and had gemstones decorating the hilt and shaft. The blade itself was made of solid tempered steel, and the gemstones that were on the sword were diamonds, sapphires, and amethyst. A brown leather wrapping was inside the gold 'S' shield on the shaft of the sword. Now, as for the scabbard, it was made of a brown leather, and had the El family seal on it - - in other words, the famous stylized pentagonal 'S' Shield -- in gold, and had a golden colored strap on the scabbard to tie the sword onto the waist. Also with the sword was a piece of old parchment paper with strange writing on it. Then Lois realized it was written in the old Kryptonian dialect, and she translated it into English. The note read this: "She that picketh up this sword shall become the mightiest warrior of all Krypton and Earth."  
  
When Lois put the sword back into the scabbard, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body, as if electricity was running throughout her body. Next to the script on the paper was a symbol -- a symbol which Lois recognized as part of the Coat of Arms for Krypton and Earth -- but half of it was missing. The half that was missing was the half for Krypton, which was on the other sword.  
  
"But where is the sword itself?" Lois asked herself, deep in thought.  
  
Lois then asked the computer where the sword was hidden, and the computer replied back, "In the uppermost caves of the Grand Canyon, in the northeast corner of the canyon. But be warned, there are obstacles and riddles you must overcome in order to retrieve the other sword and the lost crystals."  
  
"Lost crystals? I've never heard of these so-called lost crystals."  
  
"That is because Kal-el does not know of them, nor of the sword either."  
  
"Computer, is the other sword meant for Superman, or someone else?"  
  
"The sword is meant for Kal-el, but the sword you most likely have in your hand, is meant for his beloved, his companion -- you, Lois. You must hurry, time for the resurrection of Kara, Superman's cousin, is running shorter as the days pass."  
  
Lois then thought, "If I do this, I must do it with Clark, and Clark alone, he's Kara's only hope for resurrection now."  
  
Two days later, Lois and Clark were talking about the trip they had to take in order to not only get the other sword and the lost crystals, but to resurrect Linda Lee (the name Kara went by when not using her powers as Supergirl).  
  
As they were talking, they were interrupted by the doorbell. It was Jimmy Olsen, the Daily Planet's cub reporter and photographer, but close and personal friend of Lois and Clark. Jimmy had stopped by to tell them that Perry White, editor-in- chief of the Planet, and their boss, had just crumpled over and had a heart attack.  
  
When Lois heard what happened, she said, "Is he all right?"  
  
"He's resting at Metropolis General and the doctor says he needs surgery."  
  
"Is he that bad off?" Lois asked.  
  
"Apparently so, and the doctors have put him on the UNOS list, a list of patients nationwide that need certain organs to survive or they'll die, in case his heart gets worse, or fails."  
  
To which Clark replied back, "Jimmy, tell the doctors that Superman and his robots will assist in the surgery. They may need the extra help. Oh, and don't forget to tell them that Lois here will be praying for them, Perry, and that the surgery goes well."  
  
"You got it, C.K."  
  
An hour later, Clark arrived at the hospital as Superman, and with him were the robots to help out in the surgery. Superman then sat in the waiting room, waiting patiently for the surgeons to come out and talk to him about what was going to take place in the operating room. Ten minutes later, the surgeons finally came out of the main office, two doors down from the waiting room, and stopped in front of the Man of Steel.  
  
One said, "Superman, we're glad you came to help, but we don't need it. We could use your robots' assistance in the operation[,] since they have performed in this type of situation before. All we want you to do is pray that the surgery goes well and that Perry will survive after the operation.  
  
Seven hours later, the chief surgeon came out of the operating room and said, "The surgery was a success. Perry is going to be fine in a month. Until then, he is to rest as much as possible."  
  
"Doctor, let me ask you, what caused the heart attack?"  
  
"A restricted valve that cut off the blood flow to the heart, which was caused by a piece of fatty tissue that got stuck there -- could've killed him if we didn't operate in time like we did."  
  
"I'll be sure to let Alice, his wife, know that he needs plenty of rest, no matter what he says."  
  
As soon as the doctor was out of sight, he rushed to the nearest bathroom and 'changed' back into Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet. He then went downstairs to the gift shop and got Perry a get well balloon and card to go with it. In the card he wrote, "get well soon, Perry. Love Lois, Clark, Jimmy, the rest of the Planet staff, and Superman. We'll be praying for a Super speedy recovery."  
  
A day later, Lois and Clark were off to find the other sword and bring Kara back to life, but they had to hurry. They didn't have much time left.  
  
First they started to look in the lower regions of the Grand Canyon, but nothing turned up, so they scanned the upper regions by flying above it. Finally reaching the cave that the sword and crystals were in, they had to overcome obstacles, like falling rocks, moving walls and ceilings. The final obstacle they had to overcome was a giant boulder with a puzzle engraved on the rock. Since they knew how the puzzle worked and where the pieces went, it was easy to solve. Finally, they approached the room where the sword was held, and they were stunned at the amount of treasure that filled the room.  
  
When Clark touched the tip of his sword to Lois', like the computer in the Fortress said to do, there was a bright light. It glowed radiantly, like an angel stepped out of HEAVEN, and was followed by the appearance of armor.  
  
Clark's sword was gold, with a tempered steel blade, and decorated with sapphires, rubies, and topaz. On the shaft and hilt of the sword was the El family crest, the famous pentagonal stylized 'S' shield, in gold, and inside the shield was the brown leather wrapping that covered the shaft of the sword. As for the scabbard itself, it was decorated much the same as Lois', but bigger. There was other armor also, but that was meant for Clark's brother and sister, and also Superboy, and Supergirl.  
  
Clark's armor was decorated much the same as his sword, and was red and blue like his supersuit. Lois' armor, however, was purple and blue and decorated with the same colors and gemstones as her sword and supersuit, but more slender in design than Clark's, making it an easy fit for her. Ethan's Armor was decorated much like Clark's, except that the main colors, blue and red, were switched around, making red the primary color. It had the same gemstones on it as Clark's sword, but the rubies went first, then the sapphires, and then the topaz. Each set of armor was decorated with the exact same colors and designs as the uniforms that these people wore, making it easy for them to tell which set of armor belonged to whom. Also, when the bright light was shining, Kara appeared to them, alive once more.  
  
Both Lois and Clark were shocked at the sight they beheld as they looked at Kara. As she was walking towards them, she realized that her supersuit was torn and in pieces, making her embarrassed as she walked towards them. After they got over the shock of seeing her alive once more, they gave her a new copy of her old uniform and a vial holding the antidote to her weakness caused by Kryptonite. Fortunately though, Clark drank his a few months back when he was done rescuing people from a burning building in Chicago. As she drank the antidote, she began feeling stronger than before -- faster too, and even a little smarter than before as well. Clark felt the same effects when he drank his a few months ago.  
  
Then, Kara spoke by saying, "Clark, it is so good to see you again."  
  
When she said that, it brought tears to his eyes because he was so happy to see that his cousin was alive once more.  
  
Also with Kara's new armor appeared the lost crystals that Lois and Clark were searching for in the first place -- all nine of them, each in a different color of the rainbow, and a rocket big enough to carry eight people anywhere they wanted to go. Next to the rocket was a piece of parchment paper with instructions on how to find Clark's parents on New Krypton.  
  
After they loaded up the rocket with the new armor, crystals and swords, they flew to the Fortress of Solitude in the Antarctic in the rocket that was in the cave. When they arrived at the Fortress, they contacted Ethan and the girls about all that took place just a few short hours ago, and to have them meet Lois, Clark, and Kara at the Fortress.  
  
The end of Part II, look for Part III coming soon.. 


End file.
